As long as Itachi is around, everything is fine
by Shiley
Summary: „Sasuke… oh, little Sasuke… shouldn't be in this forest all alone. Where's his big brother?" ItaSasu, but only a little bit (a kiss). If you don't like this pairing, then please don't read. Sorry for the bad title, couldn't think of another one :/


Just a oneshot I wrote. 3

—

„See you tomorrow!", Naruto said, grinning.

„Until then, baka", seven year old Sasuke answers and happily walks home. He has just won against Naruto during the training and he can't wait to come home and tell his Aniki about it. He hopes Aniki will be proud of him. If only Itachi had more time for him… But well, Sasuke enjoys every minute his big brother spends with him.

He only thinks about Itachi and so he doesn't notice some guy following him. He notices it when it's too late; when the guy puts a hand on his mouth and the other hand around his waist and pulls him into a dark side street. He tries to free himself, but the guy is stronger. He is dragging him somewhere; Sasuke doesn't know where they are going because the guy has quickly tied a blindfold around his eyes, so he can't see a thing. When he lets go of him, Sasuke can feel him breathing down his neck. He shudders. The guy takes the blindfold off and grins at him, widely. It isn't like the gentle, affectionate smile of his older brother.

"Don't think we don't notice the way you follow Itachi-sama like some lovesick girl?", the guy says, and Sasuke can feel his breath at his neck. He shudders. The guy's breath is full of grease from the pizza at lunch.

„Let me go! Where are we?", Sasuke says quietly, but the guy ignores him and his plea. Instead, his grin is widening. It isn't friendly and it isn't kind. No, it isn't kind.

„Sasuke… oh, little Sasuke… shouldn't be in this forest all alone. Where's his big brother?"

Sasuke tries to fight, but the guy is much stronger than him. Soon, he has Sasuke pinned against a tree. The young Uchiha clenches his fists, trying to make himself as small as possible as the guy rocks against and into him from behind. It hurts – fuck, it hurts. So much.

As the guy finally lets go of him, he runs away as quickly as possible. If he only knew where to go. He hasn't been here before. He's not in Konoha anymore, that's for sure. But Sasuke doesn't care at the moment. He just keeps running and running until he can't hear the guy's footsteps following him anymore. Out of breath, he sits down at a riverbank. Now he's so deep inside the forest that we won't find out without help.

He's shivering all over. His hands are shaking as he slowly goes to the waterfall, undresses himself and stands under it. The water is way, way too cold, but he doesn't care. He's trying to cleanse himself. He's scrubbing at himself until his skin is raw but it's not enough – it's not enough. When he closes his eyes, he can almost hear the bastard's breathing in the steady thudding of the water hitting his skin and the ground. The water's being tinged in read but he doesn't see it because he refuses to open his eyes. He can feel the heat of _his_ hands in the water, feel the pressure of _him_ crushing Sasuke from behind. He whimpers and returns to scrubbing himself clean. His fingers scratch at his scalp as they comb through his hair, almost as though he's trying to rip the wet, raven hair out of his skin, rip everything away.

Sasuke jerks when hands land on him again, but this time they aren't rough. Slowly, Sasuke opens his eyes, letting the tears fall more easily. Now he can see Itachi standing behind him. He makes a sound and it might be a scream or a whimper. He's not sure which it is, and judging from the look on his Aniki's face it doesn't matter because it sure as hell isn't good. Sasuke is bleeding and Itachi's eyes widen as he sees it. _God, he has beautiful eyes…_

Actually, Itachi wanted to ask him why he didn't come home and where he's been for the past two hours, but these questions are forgotten now as the worry for his younger brother takes overhand. „Sasuke, what happened?"

Sasuke's black eyes can't meet his brother's, not even when Itachi tries to get them to. He's vaguely aware of being wrapped in Itachi's warm cloak and so thoroughly, so gently cleaned, that it makes him want to burst into tears. Instead, he whines like a broken, wounded animal.

„Shh, Sasuke, it's alright. I've got you…" Sasuke sighs. „What happened, otouto

?"

Sasuke shakes his head and makes another noise that has Itachi biting his lip and his eyes darkening. Sasuke doesn't make eye contact as he notices the strong, warm arms of his brother wrapping around him. He inhales deeply and takes in the scent of his big brother – _warmth, safety, comfort_…

„Sasuke…" Itachi's fingers touch bare skin – just his arm, and it's a safe place, a secure place that holds no lust, and that just makes Sasuke sink deeper into his despair, because Itachi is pure and holy and good and everything that Sasuke can't be. „Otouto, please tell me what happened."

„Nothing", he whispers. His voice is hoarse from crying. „Just let it be."

„How can I do that? Sasuke, look at yourself!" He flinches from Itachi's angry tone. He's braced himself for his brother's fury and his eyes are closed, but he doesn't recieve a hand on his cheek – no, the hand that places itself on his shoulder is full of warmth and care and it makes Sasuke sob. „Otouto… did someone… _do_ something to you?" Sasuke's tremors get a little worse, and that's all the answer Itachi needs. „Who was it? I'll rip him apart."

„I don't know…" Sasuke's fingernails are digging into his brother's skin and Itachi pulls his hand away, kneeling down in front of his brother.

„It's okay, little brother… shh… Nothing like this will ever happen again, I swear…" There's a soothing hand in his hair like Itachi uses to do when he has nightmares, when a soft hand on his head is enough to drive the nightmare away, is enough to make everything right and whole and good again. Sasuke smiles, finally opening his eyes and meeting his big brother's. Itachi is smiling hesitantly. He slides his hand around to rest at the back of Sasuke's neck, massages the tense muscles there, and then lets their foreheads touch. Then he leans forward a bit more, so his lips meet Sasuke's. They're soft, and warm, and everything he ever dreamed of. When he pulls back, he says softly: „I'll always be there for you, Sasuke. I love you and will always protect you. Never forget that." His voice is full of warmth and care.

„I love you too, Aniki", Sasuke says quietly. He wraps his arms around Itachi's shoulders, pulling the two of them close together. Itachi's arms go around Sasuke and tighten, but Sasuke doesn't mind, because this is _Itachi_. His brother is warmth where _he_ was burning. He is trust and safety, where _he_ was intimidation and betrayal. Sasuke inhales deeply, pressing his nose into Itachi's neck, and lets himself be held in his brother's embrace.

He barely notices as Itachi is dressing him with his dirty clothes. Itachi kneels down so Sasuke can climb at his back. He does. „Let's go home. Mother is worried about you", Itachi says, and as Sasuke closes his eyes, he knows that his big brother will lead them out of this forest, back to their home. He knows everything will be alright. As long as Itachi is around, everything is fine.


End file.
